3 Seconds
by lllkpclll
Summary: Cinta itu aneh. Terkadang ia baru akan muncul setelah waktu bertahun-tahun terlampaui, terkadang juga ia akan muncul tiba-tiba hanya dalam hitungan detik. Dan Kim Jongdae, jatuh cinta pada kakak kelasnya hanya dalam 3 detik setelah pandangan mereka bertemu. JUST CHENMIN! RnR?


Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

* * *

PERHATIAN !

Walaupun main cast dalam ff ini adalah laki-laki (dalam dunia nyata), tapi ff ini bukanlah sebuah ff yaoi maupun ff genderswitch. (Lah?) Hehe, maksudnya dalam ff ini jenis kelamin Xiumin (Kim Minseok) tidak disebutkan atau tidak ada kalimat yang akan menjelaskan jenis kelaminnya (tidak ada kalimat semacam "gadis itu", dll). Jadi ff ini AMAN untuk dibaca oleh fudanshi/fujoshi maupun non-fudanshi/fujoshi. Soal kalian nyaman atau tidak, itu kembali ke imajinasi kalian masing-masing. Terserah kalian mau membayangkan Xiumin sebagai laki-laki atau perempuan. Oke? Mengerti? Kalau belum mengerti, gue cipok nih haha.

ENJOY !

* * *

Cinta itu aneh. Terkadang ia baru akan muncul setelah waktu bertahun-tahun terlampaui, terkadang juga ia akan muncul tiba-tiba hanya dalam hitungan detik. Dan Kim Jongdae, jatuh cinta pada kakak kelasnya hanya dalam 3 detik setelah pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Minseok _sunbae_?"

"Ya?"

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Tiga detik yang lalu, ketika pandangan kita bertemu."

"Jangan bercanda."

.

.

.

 **lllkpclll present**

.

.

.

 **3 Seconds**

.

.

.

Perpustakaan itu identik dengan kutu buku atau tugas. Seorang siswa akan pergi ke perpustakaan karena ia adalah seorang kutu buku yang ingin memuaskan hasrat terpendamnya terhadap tulisan, atau mungkin saja karena ia butuh bantuan buku-buku yang disusun rapih di rak dalam ruangan tersebut untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru –entah secara terpaksa atau tidak.

Meskipun baru genap seminggu menjadi seorang siswa di sekolah menengah tingkat atas, Kim Jongdae masuk dalam kategori siswa yang selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan jajan di kantin, bermain sepak bola di lapangan, atau sekedar berkumpul dengan teman-temannya untuk membahas hal-hal remeh yang mengundang tawa membahana, hingga bel tanda waktu istirahat pun berbunyi. Dan tidak ada kalimat 'pergi ke perpustakaan' dalam jadwalnya ketika ia berada di lingkungan sekolah.

Jadi jika seorang Kim Jongdae kedapatan sedang berada dalam sebuah ruangan yang pintu masuknya terukir kata 'perpustakaan' dengan huruf kapital, bisa dipastikan secara terpaksa ia masuk kesana dikarenakan tugas yang dibebankan oleh guru. Dan hari ini ia harus menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan menenggelamkan kepala dalam beberapa buku yang ia tumpuk diatas meja.

Bolak-balik kertas, ganti buku, bolak-balik kertas, ganti buku, ... itu yang Jongdae lakukan dalam sepuluh menit terakhir. Hingga tumpukan buku telah raib digantikan dengan buku-buku yang berserakan diatas meja, pemuda itu pun mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

"Demi Tuhan, aku jadi semakin yakin kalau Hwang _seonsaengnim_ mengajari kami materi anak kuliah!"Jongdae mulai bersungut-sungut. "Bahkan ia menyuruh kami mempelajari materi yang tidak ada di buku semua buku Matematika kelas sepuluh yang ada dalam perpustakaan ini, sedang minggu depan akan ada ulangan harian tentang materi sialan itu!"

Masih dengan mulut yang mengucapkan berbagai umpatan yang ia ketahui, Jongdae menyeret langkahnya menuju ke rak yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Mungkin ada buku yang memuat materi sialan yang ia butuhkan di rak tersebut. Jongdae menutup akses udara yang ingin masuk ke dalam hidung ketika ia mencium bau debu dari rak yang ada didepannya.

Good _, aku harus menggunakan tangan untuk menutup hidung atau mencari buku?_

Jongdae sudah akan mulai mencari buku yang diperlukan ketika ia mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari balik rak. Karena penasaran, ia melongokkan kepala ke balik rak, dan terkejut mendapati apa yang ditangkap matanya.

Seorang siswa berwajah manis tertidur pulas dengan posisi terduduk di lantai, tubuhnya disandarkan ke bagian belakang rak, sedang kedua tangannya memeluk sebuah buku paket tebal dengan kata 'Fisika' yang tercetak di sampulnya. Nafasnya berderu halus, ia terlihat sangat nyaman dengan posisi tidur yang seharusnya akan menyakiti tulangnya ketika ia bangun.

Jongdae membuang waktunya hingga bermenit-menit demi mengamati sosok manis itu, hingga bel tanda waktu istirahat telah selesai pun memecah keheningan. Dan mungkin karena suara bel tersebut yang memekakkan telinga membuat si manis yang tertidur pun perlahan mengerjapkan kelopak matanya, lalu menoleh kearah Jongdae yang masih mengamatinya.

Jongdae terkesiap ketika mata mereka bertemu. Astaga! Mata bulat itu, tatapan sayu khas bangun tidur itu, rambut yang berantakan itu, bibir yang mengerucut itu...

 _Oh, ada apa dengan jantungku? Kenapa ia seolah ingin melompat keluar dari rongga dadaku?_

Jongdae memperhatikan _name-tag_ di dada orang itu, "Minseok–" kemudian beralih ke lambang kelas di bahu lawan bicaranya, "– _sunbae_?"

"Ya?"

Entah atas dorongan apa, Jongdae mengucapkan satu kalimat yang mengundang kernyitan dahi dari sang kakak kelas. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Minseok terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian bertanya. "Sejak kapan?"

Setelah pertanyaan itu terlontar, Jongdae jadi salah tingkah. Benar, sejak kapan? Ia saja baru pertama kali melihat Minseok hari ini. Namun karena masih disorot dengan pandangan penuh tanya dari Minseok, Jongdae akhirnya berujar. "Tiga detik yang lalu, ketika pandangan kita bertemu."

Minseok mendengus. "Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda!" Jongdae membantah.

"Oh ya? Aku bahkan baru bertemu denganmu hari ini."

"Begitu juga dengan aku."

"Lantas? Kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Konyol." Minseok tertawa remeh. "Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui namamu."

Jongdae juga bingung. Lalu disebut apa debaran jantungnya ini? Ia yakin ia tidak sedang terkena serangan jantung. Jongdae jatuh cinta, yang dengan konyolnya malah pada pandangan pertama.

Namun atas dasar tidak ingin diremehkan oleh Minseok, Jongdae menyodorkan tangannya lalu meraih paksa tangan Minseok yang sedang menggenggam buku paket Fisika disamping tubuhnya, dan buku tersebut diganti dengan telapak tangan berkeringat Jongdae yang menjabat dengan terburu-buru.

"Baiklah. Aku Kim Jongdae, kelas sepuluh." Jongdae menarik nafas. "Jadi, apakah aku bisa mendapatkan id LINE-mu, _sunbae_?"

Minseok tertawa hingga matanya menghilang karena terdesak pipinya yang berisi. "Aku kagum dengan keberanianmu. Hm ... m90s, itu id LINE-ku." Pemuda itu segera melepaskan tautan tangan mereka lalu melanjutkan, "Segeralah masuk ke kelasmu, tidak baik seseorang yang baru seminggu menjadi siswa di sekolah ini terlambat masuk kelas."

Jongdae masih mematung ketika Minseok mendorongnya keluar dari tempat sempit tersebut dan berjalan menjauhinya. Namun Minseok masih menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang dan mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat kedua mata Jongdae membola.

"Omong-omong, tampangmu boleh juga. Kau harus rajin rajin _gym_ agar tubuhmu lebih berbentuk dan sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Aku tidak mau memiliki calon kekasih yang walaupun wajahnya terlihat _manly_ tapi tubuhnya lebih cocok untuk kugagahi. Terakhir, selamat berjuang. Aku sangat menantikan perjuanganmu untuk mendapatkanku."

Minseok sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, tapi kalimat terakhir darinya masih mengiang-ngiang di telinga Jongdae.

"Ternyata aku ..." Jongdae bergumam pada dirinya sendiri "...benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya setelah tiga detik kami bertatapan."

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Tolong jelaskan ini apa? Ini apa!? INI APAAA! *Teriak-teriak disudut kamar*

Ehm. Terlalu baper sampe lupa nyapa readers, hehe.

Halo! I'm a newbie author, dan ini ff pertama gue. Iya tau, ff ini aneh, gaje, jelek, parah, amburadul, dan kawan-kawan. Dan gue dengan pedenya bisa publish yang kaya sampah sungai Amazon ini. Ampuni hayati~~

Ff ini gue persembahkan (eaaa!) sepesial untuk mereka yang neror gue di IG untuk segera nulis ff. Jadi untuk kalian yang neror gue, nih! Jelek kan? Suruh siapa lu pada neror istri Sehun! *Ngumpet di ketek Sehun*

Dan dikarenakan gue adalah ChenMin shipper, gue akan dedikasikan (eaaa! Chapter 2) diri gue sebagai author untuk couple unyu-manis-gemesin ini.

Last (but not least), kalian bisa salurkan perasaan, pendapat, koreksi, kritikan, ataupun caci-maki kalian melalui kotak review terdekat.

Sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya (kalau gue masih hidup dan masih niat nulis ff hehe)! Thalanghae! :*


End file.
